Vehicles such as cars and boats typically include one or more batteries for storing and providing electrical power. These batteries often fail or have reduced performance due to excessive vibrations and shocks generated or transmitted by the vehicles. This is especially true for batteries used in boats, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, and other vehicles that operate in rough water or uneven terrain. All types of batteries, and particularly high performance batteries used in marine applications, are expensive, difficult to replace, and difficult to safely dispose. Thus, prolonging their useful lives is highly desired.
Conventional battery holders such as battery cases secure their batteries to the vehicles but do not absorb vibrations and shocks transmitted or generated by the vehicles. Shock absorbing pads have been developed for placement under the batteries, but the batteries are no longer secured to the vehicles. Strapping the batteries to the vehicles or otherwise securing the batteries to the vehicles while they are on the shock absorbing pads results in the shock absorbing pads being ineffective because vibrations and shocks travel through the securing straps to the batteries.